


Captain, My Captain

by greengrapegaze



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Collars, Comeplay, Dom John, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, I'm Sorry, It's a mild Military Kink?, M/M, Masturbation, Military Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive John, Power Dynamics, Sub Sherlock, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Teasing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengrapegaze/pseuds/greengrapegaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to teach his submissive a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain, My Captain

Running his hands down the long tense expanse of Sherlock’s back, John gradually soothed the rigidity of his submissive's shoulders. He kept his caresses firm but soft so as not to worry the brunet further. He didn’t want his young lover to make his punishment any worse than it needed to be, but this was Sherlock Holmes and the detective always had to complicate things. It was a few minutes before John deemed Sherlock ready, his fingers carting through the unruly locks affectionately. "Good… Very good, Sherlock… Now, tell me why you’re being punished." He spoke, tone calm but commanding as he circled his submissive. Dark cobalt blues took in the nude alabaster of his detective’s body, bound and kneeling before him and-oh-so ready to accept his disciplining. "I came without your permission," came the reply in a purr just several pregnant seconds after the question. However, there was something wrong with his reply and the brunet knew exactly what it was going by the telltale smirk gracing his stretched coral lips.

The blond tsked and moved the soft leather tab to the riding crop over Sherlock’s chest, moving the tip over sensitive nipples before dragging it down to his abdomen. Without warning, John flicked his wrist to deliver a pointed slap in retribution. “Do I need to show you your place again, Sherlock…?” He inquired, not allowing the brunet to answer as he fisted those curls and pulled back to expose the vulnerable column of the sub’s neck. Sherlock hissed with pain but said no more, not daring to worsen the situation. It seemed to be the right response as John continued. “Now answer me correctly.” He continued, tone stern yet edging towards a dark promise of further penalization if he did not submit. Sherlock grunted and searched John's expression before complying any further. “I came without your permission… _Captain_.” The brunet rumbled, his pupils dilating further at the thought of pleasing the man further. John merely smiled and drew away, his fingers untangling from the unruly mop of silken locks just to smooth them out seconds later.

“Now we’ll begin; keep your eyes fixed on me, Sherlock. Your punishment this time will be watching me pleasure myself. You don’t get to service me, you don’t get to touch yourself-you will only watch.” He ordered, a hand already rising to the front of his trousers to begin unfastening them. Hearing that he would not be able to service his dom, Sherlock gave a pitiful whine and strained forward. John didn’t give him the chance, silencing his disruptive submissive with just one glance and a simple warning. “Should you disobey me again Sherlock, I will add more to your punishment. Do you understand?” The good doctor inquired, the sound of his zipper filling the air as he tugged it down. His submissive gave a second whine but made no further move towards his dom.

John was already hard, his cock aching at the simple sight of Sherlock naked and frustrated before him. He had done that. Every single bit of it, and that alone was enough to make the shorter man cocky. Be as it may, he had a punishment to deliver and he would make sure it was completed. Moving back, the dom sat down in his chair and began to palm himself over the fabric of his pants, eyes focusing on Sherlock the entire time. When he was ready, and only then, he finally slipped his hand beneath the material and cupped the base of his cock. Dark corn flower blue eyes focused on the bright cerulean gaze of his submissive before dragging down to the black collar standing out against the milky cream skin. His breath hitched and he gripped himself tightly, squeezing to further himself from the orgasm building much too quickly. He'd only just begun.

Sherlock followed the movements of the red fabric, watching with rapt fascination and a high pitched whimper. The dom couldn’t help but smirk at the noise, his hands moving to hook over the waistband of both trouser and pants to push them down over his hips. Exposing his aching erect cock, John watched Sherlock carefully and noted the fidgeting and twitch that suggested the sub wanted to do more than simply sit there. His smirk stretched at the implication before he dropped his hand back down to his cock. He swept his thumb over the sensitive glands at the head, eliciting a shaky moan and faint tremble. Sherlock made his move then, hands reaching out to the floor as if he meant to crawl to John’s chair. He didn't get very far. John caught the brunet immediately and gave a disappointed cluck of his tongue against his teeth. “You stay exactly where you are, Sherlock. Put your arms behind your back. Another mistake and I will truly bind you together with rope.” He enforced, all too pleased when the sub mewled and did as asked. “Good boy.” He praised affectionately, his voice thick and heady with his arousal.

With the lithe detective taken care of for the moment, he stroked his cock more, beginning to actually fist himself now. He wanted to close his eyes and give into the feeling, but Sherlock was right there watching him and he needed to make sure his submissive followed his orders. He wanted the male to learn from his punishment. So instead of closing his eyes, John began Focusing on Sherlock’s body. He moved his second hand between his legs to fondle his balls and released a steady hiss of pleasure. Sherlock whined pointedly again, the sound making his neck flex in a manner all to unraveling to his control. John wanted to paint the column in dark hues of red and vibrant blues to create a becoming purple. He wanted to mark his sub, to imprint his ownership in a physical manner that caught the attention of any and all bystanders. He wanted people to know that Sherlock was called for. However, he didn't just want the brunet's neck to be the only thing peppered with his possession. Oh, most certainly not. The further he lowered his gaze the worse the temptation became. He thought about gripping those shapely thighs, thumbs and fingers leaving oval imprints as he forced the submissive to keep still while he sucked him off. Or fingers digging into hips to manipulate them as he pounded into the detective from behind. Yes. He would do that and so much more. He would take Sherlock against the rug, leaving the submissive's skin itchy and irritated with skin marbled in pink and red. He would milk his pet over and over until he was over sensitive and sobbing for release. And only when John deemed him worthy and fully repented would he allow Sherlock to cum all over himself.

God, yes. The fictitious sight tore a mix of a growl and moan from the dom’s throat whilst also quickening his endeavors for release. He was so close now and so eager to finish. He thought about teasingly nipping at the inside of Sherlock’s thigh, of avoiding in touching him and wondered how long certain places would keep bruises. How long would his claim last on the man’s skin? What places could he bruise or bite that people could see? John shuddered at how possessive his thoughts had become and released another groan as he firmed his grip. He knew he was much closer now-right at the tip of his orgasm. Knew that it would only be so long before he finally came. With a shaky voice, John spoke up, ordering Sherlock to kneel before his chair but not touch him. His pet did not have that privilege yet. The sub moved eagerly, obviously expecting to aid him somehow, but John kept to the promise of his punishment. 

Just a minute later, the blond was coming into his hands with a horse groan of completion. He made a point to catch his cum within his palm and over his fingers but was poor in execution. No matter, it would be taken care of soon. Panting faintly, John reached forward with his cum stained hand towards Sherlock and gave a nod of encouragement to his sub when the tall brunet open his mouth. “Clean it up.” He ordered, to which the submissive all but rush forward instantly to do. A hand came up to hold John’s wrist in place as if in fear of it moving a way, a long pink tongue running over the tip of his dom’s fingers before dragging the flat of his tongue over the entire digit. He worked each finger into his mouth and licked John’s palm clean within a matter of forty seconds. And when there was nothing left, he settled for simply sucking on John’s fingers, hollowing his cheeks out for better suction. His dom was content to let him do so, still recuperating in the mean time. 

When ready, John finally stopped his submissive and ran his fingers over sharp cheek bones. He certainly could cut himself slapping such a lovely face. Pleased, he moved his hand along Sherlock's jaw and admired the strong features. “You’re such a good boy… If you behave, I’ll remove the cock ring later so you may finally cum. How does that sound, boy?” He inquired, hand retracting momentarily so he could finally right himself and put his cock away. Sherlock set his head down against the doctor’s thigh when the blonde was finished, nuzzling into the fabric affectionately. “If I eat today, will you bend me over the table as well, Captain?” He purred, those pupils still blown wide with arousal. John returned his hand to the his sub's hair, massaging his scalp with his finger tips. “If you eat something today and promise to take a nap.” He answered, lips curling into an adoring grin. “Yes, Captain…” Was Sherlock's last reply before he settled against his dom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this. I'm new to AO3 so I'm just figuring out the coding and how to submit things. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was not Beta'd and I simply went with the flow. More of my next works or ficlets will likely be beta'd, but I cannot promise anything too substantial. Thank you again for reading this!


End file.
